The Bus Stop
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Starts at a bus stop, moves to a bus, and ends at Aoko's house! Operates in my little universe in which Ran knows who Kid is! Hit me for a doubly bad summary.


The Bus Stop

**lll**

Conan Edogawa looked at his watch. It was late. Ran wasn't going to be too happy when he got home.

It had been a long day. After spending the entire day with the "Shonen Tantei" running into a case and leading the most intelligent person he trusted to hints to solve the crime, Officer Takagi for your information, and finally walking all of them home at the end of the day, it had begun to rain.

On top of it all he had left his "Conan" phone at home.

And calling from "Shinichi's" phone was just out of the question.

Now the detective agency wasn't that far away, more or less the distance from Tropical Land to _his_ house, but the thing that really pissed him off was that the rain was one of those freak summer things. Otherwise he wouldn't have minded the rare moment for some peace and solitude. So he was wearing his special shoes, shorts and a t-shirt getting drenched. He should have known his day was ruined from the start, when the "child detective herd" had dragged him away from the opportunity to go with Ran to the beach.

Worst of all was that she was going to be wearing that one swimsuit again…

Darn Ai for deleting that picture!

So he waited in front of the bus stop, alone, until the bus finally came.

He went aboard and paid his fare.

The bus was completely empty. It was just that late.

He took his seat and collapsed.

The bumps and jolts of the bus soon shook him to rest his head in his hands… it was getting comfortable with the hot air in the bus warming him slightly if causing just a little bit of a sweat… and the rocking, the rocking was important because if it got to be too constant…

He would fall asleep.

**lllll**

Aoko Nakamori climbed on to the bus after carefully shutting the umbrella so as not to wet the steps on the bus. Though the option of staying over at Keiko's house again had been tempting, it had been too long of a day and night. She wanted a shower. She wanted to sleep in her bed. Especially after how last night had gone.

Keiko's birthday party was a girl-only sleep over party to avoid all the idiot boys as her eighteen-year-old _persona_ set in.

Bull.

Keiko had called all the guys, through other girls, and Aoko was not amused with cat-calls or whistles or any form of harassment that they had endured during the night.

Especially when she could swear that one of the guys sounded like Kaito.

She took a seat and looked around.

The bus was empty… except why did she hear light snoring?

She turned and looked at the adjacent seat behind her that faced the back of the bus.

There sat, sleeping, a little boy.

_He's so cute! He looks familiar…But there's no one else here! What if he's lost? What if he got left behind earlier! I have to wake him up…_

**lllll**

Conan stirred awake as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder softly and another removing his glasses. Someone was sitting next to him, leaning over him.

"Little boy… little boy…. hey wake up…"

Conan sat up straight awake and then fell back again to look around.

The first thing he saw was the young woman waking him up. She looked familiar… oh his head was pounding to some minuet being played on anvils.

"Ran?" he asked weakly.

"Are you lost little boy? Where's 'Ran'? Was she on the bus here with you?"

Conan blinked, realizing the girl was not Ran. Her hair was considerably shorter somewhat darker, her face was a little more child-like and it had probably been the eyes that had thrown him off. Large, round, blue eyes. Her clothes had the smell of fresh rain which went well with the theme of her t-shirt oddly enough. A jeweled and beaded turquoise fish one on lime green fabric. The blue denim capris looked fresh with her flip-flops though inconvenient with the rain going on outside of the bus.

The overload of observations suddenly stopped as the pounding in his ears grew louder. And why the hell was this girl talking so loud?

_Oh wait that must by me…_

"Who—are—you?" he finally asked, his voice raspy at first.

"My name is Aoko Nakamori," she replied, "What's your name? Are you lost?" she repeated.

_Nakamori… Nakamori… why does that name ring a bell? Oh damn my head hurts… am I lost? No… My name Shinichi Kudo… oh strike that… why is it suddenly so cold in here!_

"My name is Conan Edogawa, no, and is just me or is it suddenly really cold in here?"

"Cold? It's very warm in here," Aoko helped him sit up and noticed how wet his clothes were, "You're soaked…" she put a hand up to his forehead, "And you're burning up!"

"Eh? Really?" asked Conan to no one in particular as he brought his hand up to his forehead and in not feeling anything in front of his eyes panicked for a moment.

"Where are my glasses!"

"These?" Aoko asked as she held out her hand.

"Oh," Conan stopped, "Thank you."

And then he sneezed.

Three times.

"Bless you."

"Someone must be talking about me…" he muttered as he pocketed his glasses deciding that he really didn't need them.

**lllll**

Ran looked outside the window.

"Professor Agasa said he was on his way home over an hour ago... where did he go?"

Kogoro didn't hear her. He was fast asleep at his desk.

"Maybe I'll make some calls…"

Half an hour later…

Ran hung up the phone. No one had seen Conan for over an hour. The last place he left was Agasa's house and there was no sign of anyone out there in the summer rain.

Where was he?

**lllll**

The small boy looked up at her. His eyes were already looking red and his face was flushing with every passing moment.

"So where do you live Conan? Shouldn't you be home?"

_Home… home… the detective agency… Ran will be angry._

_And this time not at Shinichi._

"Umm… the Mouri Detective Agency. That's where I live."

Aoko clapped her hands as she realized who he was and in horror that such a little boy was so far from home.

"But we've already passed all the Beika stops and we're near Ekoda High School already."

"What!" Conan almost hit himself after that, but he was already in pain as it was.

"But don't worry. My Dad would love to have you over. He's always commenting on how he wished he had officers as competent as you considering you're the boy who's come close to capturing the Kaitou Kid very many times!"

"Your Dad?"

"My father is Inspector Nakamori, we're getting closer to my house and the bus route ends soon…."

A buzz was playing in Conan's ear.

"….so how about it?"

"How about what?" asked Conan wearily… his senses were shutting down.

_Damned child body… can't handle an itty-bitsy rain storm…_

"Silly, staying at my house for the night unless my Dad comes back early and can give you a ride home! So how about it?"

"Okay…" he replied just to make the talking stop. His throat was becoming sore and his head was pounding.

He was surprised as she nudged him to lean on her but she was warm and so he had no complaints.

What really surprised him was how he could have mistaken her for Ran. She was very different….

The bus slowed and as Aoko began to gather her bag he slid off the seat to stand.

She held out her hand and he took it to steady himself.

They walked a little ways down the street and there in front of them was the Nakamori residence lighted up…

When nobody was home.

"Why are your lights all on?" asked Conan as Aoko took a key out of her pocket to open the front door.

"Security system. Dad and I aren't home a lot of the time. Kid heists, the office, school, work…"

Conan stepped in and took off his shoes and then turned to wait for Aoko as she shut the door behind her.

She looked at her ward for the night for a moment unsure of what to do. Besides her father, and thank God he knew how to take care of himself, she really only knew how to take care of herself.

_Time to apply those skills to another._

"So you must want to get dry?"

Conan nodded slightly.

"I'm sure I've got a large t-shirt that could-"

Aoko stopped as she heard a knock on the door. It was past eleven and the only idiot who would come by now without thinking he would get knocked out was….

"Kaito!" Aoko yelled she opened the door.

Conan took a few steps back. What on earth was this? His nice babysitter had suddenly turned vicious as a young man WHO LOOKED JUST LIKE HIM (in his real body of course) – minus the messy hair – was dodging the mop, which came out of nowhere, she had begun to swing around for dear life.

"I'm busy now Kaito! Go home!"

"Aww and here I was thinking you'd stay at Keiko's!"

"AHA! I knew you were there!" she landed a large swing into the small of his back.

"Ow!" yelled Kaito in pain causing Conan to cry out.

_My ears…!_

"Shut up!" Aoko said sharply in a whisper, "I'm taking care of someone!"

Kaito became serious as he noticed Conan standing there amazed at what he had just witnessed and clutching his ears.

Here he was thinking his back flips he would do to get away from Ran whenever she kicked at him (getting a look at her underwear in the process) were great.

Nope this guy had done it several times in the past minute without the girl noticing due to the mop she was trying to hit him with.

Said young man was now sitting cross-legged pointing at him.

Conan took a step back only to find the wall behind him.

"Who's the shrimp?" asked Kaito.

Conan gave him a half-lidded stare.

"I am not a shrimp."

"I found him on the bus sick. I was just about to give him some dry clothes. Then I was going to call his family to tell them where he was," added Aoko.

"Oh! I think I've got something here!" exclaimed Kaito as he placed a handkerchief over Conan's head.

"No!" called out Aoko.

Too late. Kaito pulled it off and grinned.

Conan looked down, seriously displeased but not before noting the familiarity of the grin.

"What is this?" he got out after a few intervals of coughing.

"Umm… it looks like bunny-footie pajamas," stated Aoko, "You still carry those around with you Kaito?"

"Don't tell me they were his!" coughed out Conan.

"Habit. But you're warm now right kid?"

Conan begrudgingly agreed. It was a lot better than the wet clothes.

"Can I call Ran now?" he asked.

"Ran?" Kaito inquired to Aoko with a hint of recognition at the name, just missing a stutter.

Not that Conan didn't notice this one bit.

"His guardian - the phone is in the kitchen Conan."

"Thank you," he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Conan…. And where does he live?" Kaito asked, trying to hide his anticipation for the answer.

"Mouri Detective Agency, why are you so interested Kaito?"

Kaito tried his hardest not to look in the direction where Conan had gone, "Ah, no reason!"

In the kitchen Conan found a stool to stand on to get the phone off its high cradle. He dialed Ran's number and waited.

**lll**

Ran was becoming seriously worried. It wasn't like Conan to get lost or not come home.

Something must have happened…

Thoughts of the miniature detective being kidnapped, strangled or maimed started plaguing her imagination.

Because it was just like Conan to get into some kind of trouble like that than anything else.

Ending her nightmarish daydreams, the phone in her hand began ringing.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Ran-neechan?" replied the sleepy child-like voice.

"Conan-kun! Oh my god where are you?" Ran asked desperately.

"I'm at Inspector Nakamori's house…"

"What! H-Ho-How did you get there?"

"I was getting wet and I didn't have an umbrella so I got on the bus cough to go home. But I guess I was wetter cough than I thought I was and I feel asleep. But a nice girl on her way home woke me up….. she kinda looks like you Ran cough and we had already passed all the Beika stops and so she took me home... cough!"

"What's her name?"

"She's Aoko Nakamori!"

"So you're all right Conan?"

"Yes I'm fine - coughcough!"

"So who's there?"

"Well Nakamori-san must still be working she says but I think someone who's like her boyfriend is here. His name is Kaito. I'm pretty sure that they're that couple we saw once in Shibuya, the one you thought looked like Shinichi."

Ran stopped, stunned for a moment.

"Would you let me talk to him for a minute?"

"Eh? Okay?"

Conan put the phone down and went into the living room confused.

_Why would she want to speak to Kaito-kun, does she know him? But I don't know him and if she knew him I **know** I would know him… _

_If he looks like me…_

_Does magic…_

_And has a girlfriend that looks like Ran…_

_And knows Ran by name at the least…_

_Then he must be...!_

"Kaito-kun, Ran-neechan would like to talk to you!"

"Why Kaito?" asked Aoko.

"I don't know, but I think she knows him," he replied throwing Kaito a quick detective glance, which was watered down by the sleepy-ill features on his face.

Kaito gulped and went into the kitchen.

_OH man! He knows. He knows. He knows! _

_Well… There goes my night of fun._

_At least I've got "Kudo Shinichi's" cell phone…_

In the living room Conan was piecing together his evidence.

_He has to be Kid. He knew Ran because of the Black Pearl Case, the Magic Lovers Incident and especially from one of the latest cases… when he impersonated me **again!** _

_And he only realized who I was when Aoko mentioned the Detective Agency…_

_The glasses must have thrown him off…_

_And that look on his face just now was definitely one of fear…_

_He wasn't wearing a mask because he really does look like me!_

_But why did Ran want to talk to him… _

_Could it be that…?_

**lll**

In the kitchen Kaito wearily picked up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi this is Kaito Kuroba how may I help you?"

"Hello Kaito-kun done any good magic tricks lately?"

"Well I just poofed him into bunny-footsie pajamas."

"Funny, I was under the impression we had never met before?"

"Oh damn!" Already she had tricked him, maybe he could save himself.

"Why the language Kaito-kun? Have you given something away?"

"All right, all right. You got me. What do you want?"

"Now I know, because Conan-kun is the most unbelievably smartest kid ever, that he has given you some trouble-"

"And some you don't know about…"

"But he is obviously sick and thinking and trying to get you out in the open is only something that will make him feel worse. So no harassment Kid."

"What!"

"And you can start by getting him out of those bunny pjs… after all you wouldn't want a certain Inspector's daughter to learn who you really are?"

"Okay… spoiling my fun…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"That's right. You can pass the phone to Aoko now…"

"Thank you!"

Kaito put down the phone and rushed to the living room.

"Aoko, you can talk to Ran-chan now."

"What did she want to tell you?"

"Oh just make sure that I wasn't a bad influence on little Conan-kun here…"

"Okay then. Be good you two," commanded Aoko as she went out.

Kaito wearily eyed the detective and sat down.

"I take it you must want to get out of the bunny pjs?"

"If you have anything else under your clothes then please share. Otherwise, spare me."

"Well then I guess you don't want the robe that you can wear while I put your clothes in the laundry."

Conan looked at him warily and then with a deep-set expression of _I don't want to_ finally said, "Just give it to me."

Kaito gave it to him and Conan wasted no effort in running to the restroom to change.

In the kitchen Aoko was making arrangements for Ran to come by in the morning.

Soon Aoko was done and heading back to the living room.

"Where's Conan?"

"In the bathroom. He should be out in a few moments. How many scoops do you put in the washing machine?"

"About one."

"Good."

Then Conan came out of the bathroom wearing the robe and looked at the two "adults."

It looked as if Kaito didn't want to be close to Conan, not without a ten foot pole between them anyway.

_This should be fun._

"Aoko-neechan, you said your dad is in charge of capturing Kid right?"

"Yes that's right… what about it?"

Kaito was glaring at the pint size detective.

"Does he know who Kid is?"

"No… if he did I'm sure he would have caught him long ago."

"But isn't it funny how much Kid knows about Nakamori-san? He must be someone close to the two of you," remarked Conan in pure unadulterated innocence.

"Well, to be honest," Aoko bent down to Conan's height, "Dad once thought Kaito here was Kid but I proved him wrong."

"Oh…" said Conan, suddenly realizing something.

What he was doing was very wrong. The Kid had never hinted to Ran as to his real identity. He always, in a strange way, respected him.

_Maybe…_

"Kaito-niisan, can you come with me? I left the bunny pjs in the bathroom."

Aoko looked between the two, wondering.

"Oh, okay."

Kaito wearily followed Conan down the hall into the bathroom.

"So?" asked Kaito.

"I'm not stupid and you are certainly not stupid. So let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"And what might that be?"

"Well, the way that you reacted to me in the living room, left me with the conclusion that Ran threatened you."

"Why would a girl I don't know threaten me?" asked Kaito as he bent down to Conan's height.

"Because she does know you - through your night job. And you're lucky that as we speak I'm not going for my shoes by the door."

"What night job?"

"Don't play stupid Kid. And you didn't exactly react well when Aoko said Ran's name."

"It was that obvious? I thought I hid it well."

"Well you didn't. And Ran did threaten you."

"How did you know?"

"There's a look that each person gets when Ran threatens them in general."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Well, first I would like to say sorry about that jibe about Kid in the living room. You've never done anything like that to me."

"Okay, say I accept your apology, you know who I am and I've more or less admitted it. But you haven't said anything."

Conan raised an eye brow, "All right. I can understand that. Fine. I am Shinichi Kudo, high school detective aka Conan Edogawa. And you are?"

"I am Kaito Kuroba – Kid the Phantom thief," he replied quietly, "Apology accepted. And I'll save my apology for Ran."

"I don't want to see you anywhere near her, especially after that _one_ time."

Kaito smiled, "Yeah…"

Conan kicked him in the shins, "And here I was going to help you out with Aoko, but if you're caught up with Ran I might as well just go out there and sit _very_ close Aoko-chan…"

Conan started moving toward the door.

"Wait, wait!" he jumped and grasped Conan's shoulder.

"Oh, so you're interested then?"

"In what?"

"My proposition on helping you get together with Aoko."

"What?"

Conan stared wide eyed as it looked like he was going through a heart attack.

"You don't like her?" he asked.

"No! No I do! It's just…"

"You've never said it aloud to yourself – have you?"

Kaito glared at him.

"All right. I haven't."

"Then are you interested or not?"

"Yes."

"Then I have two conditions."

"Which are?"

"The first - could you please stop impersonating me!"

"Eh… maybe."

"……"

"All right, all right, unless it's really necessary. How about that?"

"Okay… I guess. Number two – you don't go anywhere near Ran, you've had too much fun. And because you were around during the plane case she thought she told Kid she loved Kudo Shinichi."

"That," Kaito looked up, "Was not my fault."

"Yeah right."

"Okay, I agree to your terms. Hey, since when were detective matchmakers?"

"Love tends to keep people busy."

"So you just want me out of your hair… I feel offended."

"It's only cause I respect you."

"Really?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Aoko as she came into the hall.

"Eh, nothing!"

"Kaito-niisan was teaching me a trick but I'm not very good," going into little boy mode.

"Oh! Okay. Well would you like to watch a movie now instead?"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't it a bit late?" asked Kaito.

Conan threw him a look, "I'm not tired!"

Aoko put her hand to Conan's forehead, "Well his fever is down. I think we might have some children's medicine around. I'll give you some and then you can fall asleep during the movie."

"How do you have children's medicine?"

"I baby-sit. It's best to have some on hand."

"Oh."

"Do you have a preference in a movie Conan?"

"Umm… a fish movie? But not Nemo!"

"Okay," smiled Aoko

Aoko headed upstairs to get the movie and medicine. In the mean time, Conan kicked Kaito.

"Quit questioning everything she does!"

"What? I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"You don't think so but she does. Women, when they say they know about caring for kids, they know how to care for kids. Don't interfere. Honestly, what do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly."

"Okay! Kaito go put that in the DVD player and get it ready. Here Conan, open your mouth!"

Kaito held in a snicker as Conan opened his mouth to swallow the medicine.

In the living room, Kaito turned on the TV and DVD player. After a moment the thing opened so he could put in the disc. He looked at the title.

"The Little Mermaid… oh joy," remarked Kaito as he stifled a shudder as he made his way to the couch and sat on the corner seat, the one furthest away from the TV.

"Ready?" asked Aoko as she came in and took her seat next to Kaito. Conan sat on the end of the couch and leaned into the corner getting comfortable.

"Yeah," replied Kaito.

"Are you sure?" asked Aoko.

Conan's head perked in curiosity.

"Kaito's afraid of fish," supplied Aoko.

Kaito cringed, Conan just nodded.

And they sat through the first hour, Kaito continually closing his eyes to keep from shaking or gagging.

_They are just animated pictures… nothing real at all… no nothing at all._

"Do they really bother you?" asked Aoko.

Kaito opened his eyes and looked at her, "What do you think?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since I could remember I can't stand them."

Aoko nodded.

"Do you want me to stop the movie?"

"It's okay. The story, without the fish, is all right."

"Conan's asleep so it doesn't matter."

"No, you must like it if you chose it. After all I'm sure that there are other fish movies."

"Yeah, it's nice."

"She gave up everything for one guy, not even completely sure that he was in love with her."

"That's hope."

"Hope is a fickle thing."

"No, it's constant. As long as both believe."

"I guess, here it's getting late and I don't understand why your Dad isn't back yet," he moved his arm so she could lean easier on him, try to get some sleep.

"Umm, there was more paper work than usual after Kid's last appearance."

"Oh…" was all Kaito could say as Aoko leaned against him, and he very carefully put his arm around her.

Aoko said nothing.

They continued watching the movie in silence. And Aoko started thinking on something Conan had asked her after she gave him the medicine.

"_So, Aoko-neechan, is Kaito-niisan your boyfriend?"_

_Aoko had stuttered incoherently for a few seconds before asking "What gave you that idea?"_

"_Oh well my Ran-neechan is always mad and yelling at Shinichi-niisan, just like you do with Kaito-niisan, and she told me she likes him. So I thought the same would be for the two of you!" he finished in that little boy act of his._

"_Uh… well he can be nice sometimes but sometimes he's a pain, and mean, and he's such a magic freak and he's practically in love with the Kaitou Kid… But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_When I need him he's always there for me and for my birthday he lit fireworks when he couldn't show so yeah… I guess I do like him."_

"_You guess? That doesn't sound very certain."_

"_I am certain… it's just-"_

"_You're afraid?"_

"_A little. And you'll understand when you're older. Come on."_

"_Wait," he said as she began to tug at his hand, "One more question!"_

"_What?"_

"_How many other girls try hitting Kaito with the mop? Or does Kaito let them hit him with a mop?"_

_Aoko stayed silent for a moment before she declared that the movie was ready and that they should get to the living room._

And that was what Aoko was thinking of currently. No other girls chased Kaito like she did. Kaito flipped no other girl's skirt or made fun of them as much.

No, there was no one else. Sure Kaito peeked into the girl's locker room, but they had P.E. the same period. He wouldn't be looking at her would he?

And one time he had said he thought he loved her, but a couple of days after that he said he couldn't remember doing that.

And during Valentine's Day, Kaito got candy from everyone but they weren't the special chocolates. They were like the ones they all gave each other when they were kids. And when she was going to give him her chocolate he kept running away like he didn't want it.

But if he liked her why wouldn't he want her chocolate?

In the meantime, Kaito was trying to keep his heart from pounding right through his chest while Aoko was leaning sleepily on him. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable with her leaning on him, God no, but he had to be careful with his arm around her and then she just looked up at him for a second and then looked back at the movie. And that made him look back up at the screen. The lobster wasn't so bad; it was mainly the fish that threw him off. The thing called Flounder especially freaked him out.

And he didn't see how Conan had helped at all. Especially after he had practically forced Aoko to get The Little Mermaid.

And now the lobster, Sebastian, was singing…

**lll**

"_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her…"_

**lll**

Aoko was watching the movie still thinking. Maybe he was scared about change too. Maybe he did like her but didn't know it? But then again, he could be really mean to her when talking about her figure. Honestly calling her a boy. She wouldn't be the first one to say it if he did like her. That was for sure.

**lll**

"_And you don't know why _

_But ya dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl,"_

**lll**

Kaito stole a glance at Aoko at those words.

And just missed being caught by her.

**lll**

"_Yes you want her,_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too._

_There is one way to ask her…"_

**lll**

What way?

Wait that would be admitting I want her.

_Well you did tell Conan-kun that you wanted his help… that must mean…_

Shut up you.

**lll**

"_It don't take a word_

_not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

**lll**

He's here with me. Never does he go out with other girls, hang out with other girls. Go to other girl's houses. He's next to me letting me lean on him, when Conan is asleep on the other side of the couch past midnight.

Is my face warmer than usual?

**lll**

"_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Bye oh my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He gonna kiss the girl!"_

**lll**

I am NOT shy!

**lll**

"_Sha la la la la la_

_It done sad it be a shame _

_Too bad_

_He gonna miss the girl…"_

**lll**

Kaito looked down at Aoko.

And looked back at the screen before she looked up at him.

Again.

_What's up with him?_

**lll**

"_Now's your moment_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word _

_Until ya kiss the girl"_

**lll**

_It shouldn't really be this hard. Okay… try again…_

Slowly he pulled his arm in closer.

Aoko immediately looked up at him.

"Kaito…"

"It's nothing, my arm was stiff. Don't worry about it," he added as Aoko began to move to the side and placed his arm where it had been before.

_Real smooth Kuroba._

**lll**

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You've got to use your head_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

**lll**

_Okay, Kid-mode, make it smooth…_

Kaito moved slowly so that he could see Aoko's face easier, wrapped his arm firmly around her.

"Kaito?" she looked up at him slowly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

He put a finger to her lips and made a soft shush sound.

**lll**

_Woah woah _

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_Ya gotta kiss the girl_

**lll**

"What are you going to do Kaito?" she asked in a whisper.

He moved his arm around her waist.

Aoko looked down and then up at him surprised, her face completely flushed.

But she wasn't _scared_, and that was what mattered, because she always trusted Kaito. And Kaito didn't hurt her.

**lll**

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along _

_Yes move to the song_

_And the song say _

_Kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Music play _

_Do what the music say_

_You otta kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

**lll**

Aoko looked at him for a second unsure what was going to happen. He looked as if he wanted to say something.

But what?

And why was her heart beating so expectantly?

**lll**

_Kiss the girl_

_You wanna_

**lll**

_I wanna…_

**lll**

_Kiss the girl_

_You gotta _

**lll**

_Oh dear, he's going to…_

**lll**

_Kiss the girl…_

**lll**

_Breathe Aoko breathe!_

**lll**

_Go on and!_

**lll**

_I'm getting to it!_

**lll**

_Kiss the Girl!_

**lll**

Kaito leaned into kiss her.

His lips had just touched hers when Conan snored as he turned over.

Which sent them flying apart.

Both of their faces were extremely red as if they had been kissing.

They looked at each other kind of embarrassed.

"Did you just?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Kaito turned several shades of red.

"…You," was the only word she could make out.

"What?"

"Well why does a person try to kiss a person Aoko?"

Aoko looked at him bewildered.

"Because… I… I… I-"

He reached out for her again, The Little Mermaid forgotten.

"Kaito?" she looked up at him, her cheeks red.

"I don't say these things very well…"

Aoko nodded slowly and closed her eyes as she felt their breath mingle and then, almost hesitantly, of the feeling of his lips on hers. It was soft but solid and grew with confidence as she found herself kissing him back.

His hands went up and down her back and sides trying to be sure she was really there. That Aoko really was doing this.

He was pulled into her as her arms went around her neck. Simultaneously they opened up to each other. Each moving to the beat of their hearts.

As it became stronger and the kisses turned into a moments they couldn't stop holding on to each other. They slowed as they tested the boundaries of how comfortable they had become with each other over the years.

"If you couldn't tell Aoko, I really love you," as they stopped catching their breaths, only a touch of red on their cheeks.

"I love you too."

And that made Kaito feel like he was in heaven.

He kissed her lightly and held her closely; realizing it was very late and they could talk in the morning. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday.

On the other side of the couch Conan shut the one eye he had had on the couple getting ready to go back to sleep.

Well he held up his side of the bargain, even if Kuroba would later argue otherwise as he begrudgingly gave Conan back his "Shinichi" phone.

But, as Conan would say, when you did things right people wouldn't be sure you had done anything at all.

**lll**

**-The End-**

**lll**

AN: Cute one I've been working on for awhile. Kaito's "that one time" line is a reference to the first chap of "Uncommon Pairings." Hoped you guys liked this one. Lots of inspiration went into finishing this piece. The first was when my sister and I were pitching ideas and she thought about what DC characters would say to each other when they first met. Aoko would think he was lost and Conan would give some adult like answer. In this case I made him sick so she could drag him home. The rest came with Fruits Basket, the Little Mermaid worked itself in, some Futurama line and if there's more, blame my fingers that have a life of their own when it comes to writing these things. As always thank you.


End file.
